


Jesse's Girl

by tielan



Series: A Knowledgeable Dame [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Sharon Carter, CIA, looked at him and in her eyes he saw a gleam of appreciation he hasn’t seen since... Well, since he was another man entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle Prompt Stack: MCU - Bucky Barnes/Sharon Carter - _want_ and _shy_.

It’s the way she moves and the way she smiles. It’s the way men watch her – even though she’s pretty much Steve’s girl, even though she’s a dangerous agent in her own right.

Her eyes measured him the first time she met him – wary, though, not calculating. “ _Bucky Barnes_.”

Bucky wondered if there was a memo out among the former agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. _When meeting the Winter Soldier, assess him as a threat and then address him by name._ Then again, Hill had looked him over the way a commander checked out a weapon, and addressed him as _Lieutenant Barnes_. Which Bucky found he didn’t mind - in a way, it was a comfort that one person at least saw him for what he is.

But Agent Sharon Carter, CIA, looked at him and in her eyes he saw a gleam of appreciation he hasn’t seen since... Well, since he was another man entirely.

Maybe that’s why he can’t get her out of his mind.

Slim and strong, with elegant curves. Back in the day, he’d have named her as a classy dame with an eye for the guys.

She certainly has her eye on Steve. He even caught Steve kissing her the other day – hard up against the wall beside the door, pushing past her defences, claiming her pretty thoroughly from the look of things. Then she realised Bucky was watching them and eased Steve back with a hand against his shoulder. They looked as awkward as a pair of teenagers groping in a theater.

_Do you mind?_ Steve said, almost smiling but not quite.

_Not at all,_ Bucky replied in the same casual tone. But Carter wouldn’t meet his gaze for more than a second, and extricated herself a moment later with some excuse.

He finds himself thinking that, if it was him, he’d invite her in – a slow sampling, a taste test, a little lick. Coax her close, tracing his nose against her cheek, her ear, her throat, letting his hands linger on her collarbones, framing her shoulders, before sliding his thumbs down the insides of her arms to her elbows.

She’d shiver at the cool metal, but she’d be intrigued, too. She’s a Carter, she understands risk – and she’d measure it, consider it, and then take it.

Bucky likes to think that she’d take the lead – a modern woman, who knows her way around. Who understands that he doesn’t want a fight in bed, that he’s capable of tentative touches, of careful caresses, of a slow seduction, and not just the most direct path to a panting completion. 

He likes to think that she’d be curious – the flat of her palm against his shoulder, his chest. The heel of her hand would fit neatly into the hollow of his breastbone, and her fingertips would skim over his belly button, stroke along the line of hairs beneath it like a feather’s caress, and slip down into his jeans...

Bold. She’s not a shy woman – it makes her reluctance with Steve all the more inexplicable. Although taking the lead in bed never used to be Steve’s thing either.

_What changed?_

He doesn’t let himself think about that – about those empty years, hollowed out and filled with blood and death, while his buddy slept the sleep of the righteous and woke a hero.

_Red in your ledger,_ Romanoff told him; but her atonement isn’t his. She made her choices; HYDRA stole his. But his sins are still scarlet and they stain his soul.

Would Sharon Carter let him touch her with these hands? Unbutton her crisp shirts, and unhook her elegant lace bras? Would she lean into his touch – metal and flesh, monster and man? Bucky wants to think so.

Would she take him in hand, wrapping her fingers around him as he let himself feel again, not a hybrid of metal and HYDRA, but a man with desire pulsing in his veins, with his dick throbbing in her palm? Would she shiver when his fingers drew her panties off – matching undergarments, of course – as metal stroked down over her hip and down her calf, as flesh trailed its way back up her inside leg and slid between her parted thighs? Would she moan when he dipped his fingers into her heat, tilt her head back as he stroked her to an aching want, and then be coaxed over him, slim waist in his hands, soft breasts against his chest, and the wet ache of her astride him until she came apart in his arms and he came apart in her body?

Bucky figures he’s never going to find out.

It’s probably for the best.

 


End file.
